Various types of electronic devices, including personal computers, personal digital assistants, and the like, include a card-receiving slot and an interface for installing a peripheral. An example of such is a PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) socket present in many laptop computers.
Various types of peripherals are available in the form of a PCMCIA card. Examples of such peripherals include modems, memory cards, and hard drives .